The Cutie Mark Chronicles/Gallery
Gallery Cutie Mark Crusaders Scootaloo Ready To Jump.png|Scootaloo pumped up and ready to zipline CMC find a cannon-W 4.9560.png Scootaloo Oh this ain't good- W1.0325.png Applejack and CMC s01e23.png Applejack angry at varmints s01e23.png Ducklings Crossing.png|Fluttershy helps some ducklings cross safely Fluttershy telling her story s01e23.png|Fluttershy telling her story to the Cutie Mark Crusaders Scootaloo never RD-W 2.1364.png Scootaloo ma pan story-W 2.1274.png Twilight_cute.png|*giggles*..yes scootaloo Huh-W 1.2997.png Scootaloo Wierd happened- W 5.6219.png Scootaloo RAINBOW DASH-W 1.0003.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles_16_9.png Scootaloo EWWWW break- W 8.7114.png C (2).png Scootaloo_Wingless.png Scootaloo a song-W 2.6119.png Group hug Pinkie Pie Fluttershy Rarity Applejack Rainbow Dash Twilight Sparkle S1E23.png|Group hug! Applejack: The City vlcsnap-2011-08-22-23h38m42s224.png YoungBigMcIntosh.PNG Littlebigapple.png|Filly Applejack in Manehattan AuntOrange s1e23.png vlcsnap-2011-08-22-23h39m00s201.png Young Applejack don't-W 1.5847.png Applejack with Bangs- W 1.7786.png|A young Applejack with bangs, with her city relatives. Young applejack home talk-W 1.9167.png Young Applejack so hungary-W 1.9987.png vlcsnap-2011-08-22-23h39m52s212.png apple.jpg vlcsnap-2011-08-22-23h40m38s165.png Filly Applejack and family s01e23.png Fluttershy: The Fields Fillyshy Flag Crash.png|Fluttershy as a filly about to crash into a flag Flutter.jpg|Filly Fluttershy after being humiliated at Summer Flight Camp Fillyshy.png|Filly Fluttershy Fillyshy Looking Up.png|Dash to the rescue Filly Rainbow Dash shadow s01e23.png Filly Rainbow defending Fluttershy s01e23.png Rainbow Dash Filly.png|Filly Rainbow Dash before her first Sonic Rainboom. Filly Fluttershy flag waver s01e23.png Fillyshy Falling.png|Fillyshy falling from a cloud Bed of butterflies s01e23.png So Many Wonders.png|Fillyshy amazed by her surroundings Bees close-up s01e23.png FillyFluttershy.png|Filly Fluttershy. Filly Fluttershy So Many Wonders s01e23.png Filly Fluttershy calming critters s01e23.png Flooter.jpg|Filly Fluttershy with her newly-befriended animals Rarity: The Rock Fillyrarity.PNG|Rarity as a filly, doing costumes for a school play. Young Rarity sad- W 1.0063.png|A rather sad young Rarity. Rarity bored.png|Roaming Rarity! Filly Rarity Forest.png|Filly rarity gets dragged by her horn through the woods Filly Rarity Desert.png|Filly Rarity gets dragged by hey horn through the desert Filly Rarity Mountains.png|Filly Rarity gets dragged by her horn over the mountains Filly Rarity Rock.png|Filly Rarity slams into Tom (or not) Rarity Jaw Drop.jpg|Young Rarity stares in awe before her destiny... Rarityrock.png|Rarity and the rock. Rarity Rock Encounter.PNG Rock opens to gems S1E23.png|A rock may be your destiny, but that seems pretty good to me... Rarity Happy.png|Happy Rarity Rarity school play s1e23.png Twilight Sparkle: The Exam Filly Twilight and Lyra clone s01e23.png Royal guards trumpeting s01e23.png Royal guards fanfare s1e23.png Celestia rising s01e23.png Princess Celestia shine glory-W 1.9029.png|Princess Celestia Shining glory. Twibook.png|A young Twilight as seen in The Cutie Mark Chronicles Twilight Sparkle parents S1E23.png Twilight's parents- W 1.6698.png|Twilight's Mother and Father. Twilight Sparkle's Dad.jpg|Twilight's dad. Twilight Sparkle's Mom.jpg|Twilight's mom. Twilight Sparkle flashback nervous entrance exam S1E23.png|Twilight Sparkle worried Filly Twilight with Spike egg s01e23.png Spike egg close-up s01e23.png Saddeehfacccce.jpg|Twilight after failing to hatch Spike's egg in The Cutie Mark Chronicles Twilight_Sparkle_Avatar_State.PNG|Herobrine Agave and cactus.png Spike yawning s01e23.png Infant Spike s01e23.png|Baby Spike Screen shot 2011-06-21 at 7.33.53 PM.png|Magically Enlarged Spike Twilight_Sparkle_Moar.PNG|More!? Filly Twilight and Celestia and Spike s01e23.png Twilight Sparkle Cute2 S1 E23.jpg Twilight Sparkle Cute S1 E23.jpg Pinkie Pie: The Party FillyPinkiePie.png|Pinkie as a filly. pinkie1stsmile.png|Pinkie's first ever smile Blinkie sister.png Pinkie Pie Cutie Mark .png|Pinkie as a filly, throwing her very first party. Pinkiesmile.png PinkiePieFamily.png Rainbow Dash: The Race RainbowDashRainboom.png|RD performing the Sonic Rainboom. Happy Filly Rainbow Dash.png|Rainbow Dash during the race. Raindow_Dash_Very_Happy.png|Ain't she cute? Impossicrash.jpg|Rainbow Dash after completing her first Sonic Rainboom Big Smile.jpg|Rainbow Dash's face after acquiring her Cutie Mark Rainblast.png Amazed Crowd.png|Filly Rainbow Dash amazes a crowd with her Sonic Rainboom Category:Galleries Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Season 1